Krackin'
"I'm back, Tyson! And I'm gonna keep cracking on those bones of yours until they break!" ''-Krackin''' Krackin' is a monster that appears throughout the Scorpius series. He has been living over a thousand years, along with Turkasai, and is known to be a legendary creature. He is also known for hijacking ships and, infamously, for cracking the bones of his victims every time he grabs them with his tentacles. Gregory has had a numerous amount of times encountering him, and as a result, he defeats him. Physical Appearance Krackin' appears as a giant, orange octopus with a white line over his face. The gem on his forehead along with his eyes are purple, and his beak is yellow. Origin of Name Krackin's name is a corruption of the legendary kraken, as well as a pun on the slang "cracking" or "crackin'". Powers & Abilities Krackin' has some useful powers and abilities that are unique to him. Powers * Krackin' Beam - Krackin' can fire a purple beam mixed with electricity. Its shape appears zig-zagged, making beam collisions tricky. * Tentacle Whip - A move that octopus creatures use, Krackin' can use his tentacles like a whip. Due to his size, his whips can destroy areas. * Krackin' Grab - Krackin's most infamous attack. Once he grabs a foe, he will not let go, unless the foe has fire powers. However, he can also grab objects as well. There are some moves he can do when he grabs a foe, such as: ** Tentacle Slam - While this is not only Krackin's move, he can slam foes into the ground repeatedly using his tentacles. ** Krackin' Krusher - Krackin's deadliest move. Once in his strongest grasp of a tentacle, he proceeds to squeeze the foe's body until "their bones break", as he puts it. ** Tentacle Toss - Krackin' can toss foes with his tentacles after he gets through with them, throwing their corpses at other targets. He will also throw objects at foes, should they try to run away from him. * Krackin' Bite - Krackin's bite is awfully strong, able to tear apart metal. * Ink Spray - While other octopuses can do this, Krackin's Ink Spray is larger, and can cause damage. * Ink Bubble - Krackin' can fire bubbles of ink that can explode, which damages anything that touches it. * Intense Roar - Krackin' can roar loudly, able to destroy buildings. However, he, like many other monsters, can roar as well. Abilities * Enhanced Strength - Krackin' has incredible strength, able to break anything he grabs and squeezes. His grip is also hard to escape from, due to the tightening of his tentacles. * Camouflage - Krackin' can blend in with his surroundings, like any other octopus can, able to take his prey on by surprise. * Durability - Krackin' has great durability, as he can take hits from missiles. However, Gregory's Plasma Punch is able to damage him. * Graphite Power - Krackin', despite being a creature, has mastered Graphite Power, able to use both Internal and Physical elements.